Aya's Soft Side
by bloodyassasin
Summary: Aya gets a soft side no way read this and you will find out how p.s. its kinda sad so.


Characters-Aya,Omi,Ken,Yoji,Naome(a girl) and others  
  
Story-Aya finds love during one of his missions and begins to have a affect on him  
  
Setting-Tokyo,Japan December,5,2005  
  
Done by-Darknesslionheary(manager)  
  
  
  
AYA HAS A SOFT SIDE  
  
*Narator*-One day Ken and Aya are working in the flower shop. *Aya*-Go water the plants over there Ken{as he mumbles and says softly}. *Ken*-Why do i always have to do it, huh? Aya cause i wanna no{gives him a serious look}. *Aya*-Just do it ken!{gives ken a mean look, as he fixes up a arangement}. *Ken*-fine{he says quietly and mummbles}. *Narator*-Omi walks in threw the front door. *Omi*-your shift is over Aya{smiling}. *Ken*-Why are you so happy to come to work Omi? *Omi*- I like working with you, unlike aya over there{he whisppers quietly}. *Narator*-Aya walks out the back door and goes home to check if he has any jobs from people off of his e-mail and he sees one under the name to kill someone named Naome. *Aya*-Naome, ay for such a good price{saying to himself}. *Narator*-As the sun goes down Aya gets suited up and ready, he goes ontop of a sorta small building watching as he hears the name Naome, a man calls her. *Aya*-So she is a girl{saying as he pulls out his farely large katana}. *Narator*-Naome and the man walk into a alley as Aya jumps down accidently missing his attack at the girl, but the man pulls out a sword. *Man*-Begone assassin!{running at Aya}. *Aya*-Let me see you try{smirking}. *Narator*-Aya easly cuts him up but the girl falls over and Aya actually has a weird feeling about her and brings her to his room and pays attention to her wounds and leaves the room to sleep in another as she wakes up and cannot understand were she is, she walks to the frontroom and sees the man she a bit remembers. *Naome*-uummm. hello{she says nervously}. *Narator*-Aya quickly awakens unsheating his sword. *Aya*-AGHHH!{he reilizes wat he is doing and stops and puts his sword back in its sheath}I am sry{he says softly}. *Naome*-ughhh its okay but i dun no wat happened last night sorry i kinda got drunk off of a little saki. *Aya*-A little young to be drinking saki dunt you think{says softly}. *Naome*-Im 18 its not that young. *Aya*-you need rest go back to sleep{he gets up and walks out the door but stops in the doorway}there are three other guys here that no you are here and there harmless. *Naome*-Alright{she says confuzed like}  
  
*Narator*-Aya walks outside and to a park and sits down on a swing as Naome come up and sits in the other one by him. *Aya*-I told you that you need rest!{closing his eyes and shaking his head horizontly}. *Naome*-im sry but i lik you and i think ur cute and comfortable to be with{she says while her face gets a darkish kinda pink}. *Aya*-Oh you do{saying quietly}. *Naome*-the others told me not to talk to you cause u were mean and stubborn but i dun see that wen i look into you. *Aya*-I see. *Naome*-the truth is i love you{she says while kissing him}. *Aya*-I dun no why but i feel something for you also. *Naome*-{smiling at him and kisses him again}. *Aya*-I've never said this to anyone but i.....love you. *Naome*-I love you to. *Narator*-A man runs up to the park holding out a sword. *Man 1*-You killed my friend you basterd!. *Narator*-The man slashes at Aya once before Aya can pull out his Sword, but Naome dive infront of him and gets stabbed through the back, She falls to the ground bleeding. *Aya*-n..no Naome{saying sadly}. *Naome*-Its ok there will be no other lik me....always remember me,love{she closes her eyes}for you are not a assassin nor killer but a murder{her hertbeat becomes no more as she lays her head to the side}. *Aya*-No!. *Narator*-Aya turns around to see the man running away as Aya pulls out his sword and appers infront of the man jabbing him in the chest and cutting leaving him still alive. *Man 1*-why.... kill me now... *Aya*- i will leave you for the birds and other people that wish to kill you and the devils to dragg you to hell!.  
  
  
  
See part two named Vngence in a few weeks,days or monthes or years. plz replie and tell me wat ya think so if i should decide to make a part 2? 


End file.
